The present invention relates generally to data transfer, processor, and memory technologies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method to configure input/output (IO) devices to use selected pairs of port addresses.
As computer devices and systems continue to advance and become more complex, effective and efficient techniques for transferring data between various components in computer systems have become more and more important in system design and implementation. In particular, data transfer between I/O devices and other components of a computer system has been frequently examined and improved in order to improve the system""s performance and reliability. Generally, a computer system may include multiple I/O devices that are coupled to one or more components in the system (e.g., a controller) via a bus. In such a system, there exists a need to configure addresses of the I/O devices without causing address conflicts and contention on the bus to which the I/O devices are coupled.